Melody
Melody is a character in JD: Meant To Be, portrayed by Melody Phoenix. Personality Melody is stubborn, sarcastic, and weird. She also has a a kind of bad attitude at some points. She has trust issues, but loves animals, her cousin, Ballerina, who she's living with, and food. She has a passion for photography and plans to study it in college. Physical Appearance Melody has pastel purple hair parted down the middle and straightened and gray eyes. She wears winged-eyeliner, black lipstick, a striped t-shirt, a black skater skirt, and black wedge heels. She also has her septum pierced and a tattoo of a violin and bow on her wrist. Relationships Ballerina Melody and Ballerina are cousins, as revealed in Heartbeat Songs. She came to live with Ballerina after her parents said they needed to focus on Melody's sister and didn't have time for her. Dancer Melody didn't approve of Ballerina dating Dancer. Off-screen, Melody tried to coax Ballerina to dump him for good numerous times because she thought he wasn't treating her right. However, Ballerina refused to break up with him and told Melody that with time, Melody would start to warm up to him. Trivia * Though they play cousins, Melody and ChristinaGrimmieLove (the portrayer of Ballerina) are sisters in real life. * Originally, Melody's name in the opening theme was next to Just Dance Central's name. However, due to undisclosed reasons, her place was brought between ChristinaGrimmieLove's and DancerTheSinger's. ** However, since the latter left, as of Their Next Adventure, her place is now between Christina's and TheEmmaShow's. * The portrayer of Melody, Melody Phoenix, is a mezzo-soprano. However, her character is a soprano. * Mel became a vegetarian after her middle school science teacher showed the class numerous documentaries about butchering animals for meat and the production of meat. * Melody once pulled a prank on a couple of mean girls by dumping their clothes out of a second story window at a sleepover and replacing them with spiders, thus giving her the nickname, "Evil Queen." * She is allergic to many spices and cannot eat chocolate, either. When she eats anything containing spices or chocolate, she has a severe allergic reaction and has to be rushed to the hospital. * Although Mel is definitely not the smartest kid in school, she was voted, "most artistic," in the school yearbook. * She excels in playing the violin and piano. Melody is also learning how to play the flute. * Melody is so unknown some people don't even know her name; they just call her "short girl with a big attitude." * Mel has had issues with mental health, which is why she takes certain medications. * Melody often jokes about the fact that she's going to be single forever. * She hates beaches because on a family vacation to a beach, her twin sister buried her neck-down in the sand and her parents left without Mel. Someone else unburied her and her parents came back five hours later to pick her up. * Melody drastically changed her look before the end of Season 4, but doesn't say why. * Melody had 3 colleges of choice; she got rejected by the first college. * She got a tattoo of a violin because that is her favorite instrument to play; it is also the one she plays the best * She set up an audition at Juilliard School in New York City to play the violin. The acceptance rate of Juilliard is only about 7%. * Melody's family is from Mexico; she speaks fluent Spanish because of this * Melody is a nickname. Her birth name is Amelia Olivia Guerrero. Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:Season 4 Category:JD: Meant To Be Characters Category:Meant To Be